Abundance
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: Of what? you may ask. Everything. Anything. The Titans just got a call from Superman, and things could get a little messy. Throw in love triangles, alien invasions, and everything else, and you've got out story. Coauthored with Neilie. Pairings inside.


**Zoe and Cassie with a new story!**

**Summary: The Titans get a call from the Justice League. But things are way bigger than they imagined. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO THINK!**

**Pairings:**

**Star/Robin****  
**

**Raven/Kid Flash/Linda Park**

**Raven/Jericho**

**Wondergirl/Speedy (Arsenal)  
**

**XS/Cosmic Boy  
**

**Cosmic Boy/Saturn Girl/Livewire  
**

**Saturn Girl/Livewire  
**

**Batman/Wonder Woman  
**

**Green Arrow/Black Canary  
**

**Supergirl/Brainiac 5**

**Green Arrow II/Speedy II  
**

**Beast Boy/Flamebird**

**Cyborg/Bee/Herald**

**Cyborg/Sarah Simms**

**Green Latern (Kyle Rayner)/Jade  
**

**Superboy/Wondergirl II  
**

**Kid Flash II/Ravager  
**

**Robin III/Batgirl II  
**

**Huntress/Speedy (Arsenal)  
**

**Huntress/Question**

**Ultra Boy/Phantom Girl**

**If you didn't rechognize any of those names, it's okay. Half these pairings might not even show up. ****  
**

**Coauthored with Neilie, the coolest girl ever and, contrary to what other people say, will definitely be an actress when she grows up.**

**Dedicated to Lavender Gaia for pushing me to do something while I had the flu, and to Jacque, because she is just an all-around nice person and she reviewed my story for the Teen Titan's Forum Valentine's contest. That reminds me. There's a really kick-ass forum that I belong to the desperately needs more members. It's http/ xsorbit29. com/ users5/ teentitansforum/ index. php Just remove the spaces.**

**  
Disclaimer: I, um, I don't, um…I CAN'T SAY IT! But I will if I must. (Kudos to anyone who can tell me where that is from ;D) I don't own…Teen Titans, JLU, DC Comics, Legion of Superheroes, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Oracle, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, the Spoiler, the Justice League of America, the Justice Society of America, Doom Patrol, Secret, Tim Drake, Wonder Girl I or II, the Flash family, Aquaman, Aqualad, Speedy, Aquagirl, or Batmite.**

**Abundance**

_Lord, confound this surly sister,  
Blight her brow with blotch and blister,  
Cramp her larynx, lung and liver,  
In her guts a galling give her._

**John Millington Synge** (1871–1909), Irish poet, dramatist. The Curse.

**Chapter One: Pestilence**

**Part One: To Clip A Robin's Wings**

_A Robin Redbreast in a cage  
Puts all Heaven in a Rage._

**William Blake** (1757–1827), English poet, painter, engraver. _Auguries of Innocence,_ in _Poems from the Pickering Manuscript_ (c. 1808; repr. in _Complete Writings,_ ed. by Geoffrey Keynes, 1957).

"Okay Robin, what's the mission?" said Raven monotonously, seating herself down at the round table in the mission control room. The other four Titans, including Terra, seated themselves on the couch. Their fearless leader had his back to them, and when he turned around, they saw that his face was white as ash.

"Friend Robin?" questioned Starfire, "What is wrong?"

Robin took a deep breath and steadied himself on the table. "I just got a call from…Superman." He said. "He says that the Justice League needs every superhero available, because Dreamer, a member of the Legion of Superheroes, just had a vision of the return of the Blight."

"The Blight? But I thought the Legion took care of them." said Beast Boy.

Robin nodded, a haunted look in his eyes. "We thought they had, but they regained their strength, and more. They now have the Crystal of—"

"The Titans of Myth" said a new voice, coming from the screen. The five super powered teens looked up in puzzlement. The mystery was soon solved. There was a girl on the TV screen looking at them.

She looked at them curiously. "Did you know that anyone can call you up and see what you're doing? That might be one of the reasons so many super villains seem to know your plan ahead of time. Anyways, the Blight have stolen the Crystal of the Titans of Myth, which, well, gives the bearer god-like powers. And they're headed our way."

"Ummmm…do you know her?" questioned Beast Boy, staring up at the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Donna Troy." She said. "Robin already knows me, so I kinda just started talking." She blushed. "My bad."

"No problem." Said Beast Boy, still staring at her.

"Hey, Don, did you change your costume?" asked Robin.

"Yah. Do you like it?" asked Donna, standing up. Her costume was black with silver stars all over it and silver boots.

"Yah. Why the change?" asked Robin.

"Well, I got tired of being in Wondy's shadow. Now I'm Troia, and Cassie Sandsmark is Wonder Girl."

"Ahhh." Said Robin. "So what have we got on the Blight?"

"I'll tell you in a few minutes. Wondy says I have to bring something for you guys." A voice was heard in the background. "Wondy? So that's what you and Robin always called me behind my back. I was curious about that…" Donna turned back to the Titans. "Be there in ten minutes. Can you meet me on the roof?"

"Sure. Titans out."

The Titans trouped up to the roof. It took them about five minutes, because Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about which route to take. They were on the roof for five minutes when, true to her world, Donna Troy showed up. Well, she kind of snuck up on them…

"BOO!" shouted a voice behind them. They whirled around. "Titans, ready!" shouted Robin.

"Whoa, easy, Short Pants." Said Donna, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Behind her was a silver motorcycle. "What's got you so uptight?"

"Hmmmm…maybe the fact that the world as we know it will be obliviated in less then a week?" mused Robin sarcastically.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Besides _that_. I mean, the earth is always in danger. There's always an alien blaster or a fleet of warships threatening our puny little planet. And the only way we go on with our happy little lives is that we don't know about it. **(A cookie to anyone who know where that's from)** We leave the major stuff to the big leagues. Anyways, can we go inside? I wanna sit down. Oh yeah, and Rob?"

"Yah?"

"It's good to see you again." With that, she went downstairs, exchanging jokes with Beast Boy and Cyborg, swapping notes about hair care products with Starfire and Terra, and joining BB in trying to make Raven smile.

"Yah." Said Robin to himself. "It's good to see you too."

"I have good news, bad news, really bad news, and really, really bad news." Announced Donna. "Which do you want first?"

"Good news." Decided Beast Boy.

"Okay. The good news is that you all get Legion flight rings. These will not only give you four," she pointed at Robin, Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy, "powers of flight, but it is also a means of communication and a key to get into the Legion's base. I have one too." She said, and showed them her ring. She reached into her pocket and took out six rings, identical to hers.

"Okay. The bad news?" asked Raven.

"Well, this is bad only for Robin, I'm afraid…Look, Rob, I'm sorry, but you have to work with Batman. Whatever issues you had three years ago have passed by. You can't hold a grudge."

"Donna, do you even know what he did?"

"I know you got shot by Terminator, he didn't want to endanger you further, but besides that I'm unclear." Said Donna uncertainly.

Robin steadied himself on the table, still shaking. "Yah, but he killed Robin. He might have saved Richard Grayson, but he killed Robin."

"Wait up—_You're Richard GRAYSON?_" asked Cyborg, bewildered. "As in, ward of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne?"

Robin grimaced. "Yah. How else did you think that Batman and Robin were funded?"

"So _Bruce Wayne _is Batman?"

"Yah, well, Steve and Rita Farr are rich too. My bathroom and my kitchen are in different time zones. It actually makes it hard to figure out the time." Commented Beast Boy in disdain.

"Congratulations, Beast Boy, you can tell time." Commented Raven sarcastically.

"Anyways, he tried to save Richard Grayson, but killed Robin. He forbid me to patrol or fight crime in any way. That's why I came here. Because he thought I was a _liability_. But four months after I left—_four months_—he got a new Robin. And that Robin was a thief. Do you know how he met Batman? He tried to steal the wheels off the Batmobile. And then, less than three months later, Joker killed him. He was more of a liability then I ever was."

Donna looked uncomfortable. "That brings me to the really bad news. Dick, I'm really sorry, but…there's a new Robin."

"A _new _Robin! Who's the lucky guy?" he asked venomously.

"Tim Drake. He figured out Batman's secret identity, and decided he needed a Robin, and…Dick…Batman requests that…you no longer be Robin."

"Oh really? He replaces me and decides that suddenly I need to stop being Robin? Well, I'm going to tell him…"

Donna edged over to Raven and Robin continued to rant. "Raven? I want you to tell everyone, telepathically, that as soon as I tell him the really, really bad news, they must duck if they value their lives." Then she interrupted Dick's rant as Raven passed on the message to Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire. "Dick? Are you ready for the really, really bad news?"

"Not really." He said, sighing. "But I guess I have to."

All of the other Titans were confused about Donna's message, and looked at each other in bewilderment. They decided to duck as soon as things got really bad.

"Okay, Dick, I just wanted you to know that we need all the help we can get to fight the Blight."

"Donna…" said Robin warningly. "This better not mean what I think it means…"

She took a deep breath. "He volunteered. I'm sorry Dick. You're gonna have to work with Slade."

There was a moment of dead silence. The Titans stared at each other, then slowly bent down.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK WITH _SLADE_? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU GODDAMN MIND? HE'S A VILLAIN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Dick, calm down." Said Donna. "I know you have…issues with Slade, but we need his and his kids' help."

"_Calm down!"_ screamed Dick. "_Calm down? You want me to work with my worst enemy!"_

'Ummm…" said Donna.

"That would be 'yes'" said a new voice. The Titans whirled around.

"Batman?" squeaked Terra.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bruce?" snarled Robin at the Dark Knight standing in the doorway.

Donna whispered to the other Titans. "Get out of here. Fast."

The Titans didn't need to be told twice. As they ran down the hall, they heard yelling behind them.

"I don't care about you're feelings, Dick. You have got to stop being Robin."

"Robin is my—"

"I don't care."

"Bruce, you don't—"

"What, you think I was never—"

Later that day the fighting had escalated to a war zone. The Titans peeked into the room, only to duck a flying chair.

"Ummm…Rob?" asked Cyborg tentatively.

"You say _I'm_ selfish?" screamed Robin at Batman, who looked nonplussed. "I just had my entire identity taken away. How would you feel if someone said you couldn't be Batman anymore?"

"That is an entirely different case—"

"No it isn't!" Robin hurled another chair at him, then turned to leave. "I'm going to change. You better be gone when I get out Bruce." With that, he walked down the hall.

Donna ran down the hall after him. "Whoa, Dick, slow down."

"Donna, not now."

"If not now, then when? You had to face him sometime."

"Yah, but I at least expected to escape with my identity intact."

"It is." Said Donna, looking at him. "You're Richard Grayson, he can't take that from you."

"You don't understand. I'm not Richard Grayson anymore. I sleep with my mask on. I never take it off. I've—I've forgotten what my eyes look like."

"Dick, you don't have to live like that. You're looking at everything in black and white. That's not the way the world is. Most people are in the gray. Bruce Wayne is a rich party boy, Batman a brooding vigilante. Opposite sides of the spectrum, yet they're the same person. You don't have to be just one person."

"Yah, well, now Batman killed Robin. Permanently. And now Nightwing takes flight."

Donna blinked in confusion. "Nightwing?"

"It is friend Robin from the future." Said a voice. Apparently Starfire had followed them.

"Huh?" questioned Donna.

"Long story." Said Robin.

"Okay…How are you gonna make the costume in the less than an hour until we leave?" questioned Donna.

"Whoa. Who said anything about leaving?" said Cyborg, coming up behind them.

"Apparently we're leaving." Commented Robin, disgruntled.

Donna blushed. "Yah…Sorry. I forgot. We gotta give Legion rings and warnings to all the honorary Titans."

"You didn't tell us this before because…?" questioned Terra.

"I forgot." Said Donna laughing nervously.

"Okay team. We leave in forty-five minutes." Said Robin with a sigh.

"That brings us back to the first point." Commented Donna. "What in the world are you going to wear?"

He grinned at her. "Come here." He said, issuing her into his room. He opened his closet, and opened a drawer. Inside was a black and blue costume.

"I designed this after Starfire came back from the future, in case I would ever need it. But I, er, don't think I'll ever have a mullet, like she said I did." He commented. "Now, can you leave? I've gotta change."

Donna nodded and walked away. Dick sighed, and shut the door, thinking.

Robin was who he was. Robin was his _identity_. And Bruce had just gone and killed him. Just for the heck of it. Jason had been like a little brother to him, and Richard had taken it badly when he was killed. He wasn't sure if he could have a bond like that with the new Robin. Tim Drake…where had he heard that name before? Drake, Drake…ah yes! Jonathon Drake was one of the top ten richest business men in Gotham City. Last time Richard had seen Tim, Tim had been eleven years old. _I guess he grew up_.

The blue and black costume was spandex, and slightly uncomfortable. _I guess it's something you get used to…_ He thought, sighing.

"Guess I can't call you short pants anymore." Commented a voice. Donna had returned. She sauntered in, looking around curiously.

"Did you see me change?" he yelled.

"Easy. No, I didn't. Why would it matter? I've seen you naked before." She pointed out.

"But—but…this is _different_!"

"Okay, okay!" she held up her hands in defeat, sighing. "I didn't see anything. Happy?"

"Overjoyed." Richard commented sarcastically.

"Someone's pissy. Look, the team is waiting. C'mon." They exited the room, but Donna stopped for a second looking back. Then she shook her head, murming to herself. "I guess things really have changed."

They entered the living room to find the Titans and Batman in front of the TV. A woman, apparently Wonder Woman, was talking to them very fast.

"I've got to go, Bruce. They need all the help they can get." With that the woman disappeared.

"Are you two together?" questioned Terra bluntly at Batman, ignoring Dick and Donna's hasty motions to get her to stop. "'Cause I could have sworn I felt something there…"

"My relationship with Diana is strictly professional." Said Batman gruffly.

"Is that so?" questioned Dick. "So that one time where I found you two—"

"—was strictly professional." Interrupted Batman with a glare.

"Sure." Said Dick, rolling his eyes.

"Dick…" said Batman warningly.

"Whatever happens in the house should not be told to others outside the family." Mimicked Dick, sneering. "So what did Diana want?"

Batman sighed. "Zatanna got attacked by the Blight. She was on a scouting mission to Azarath to warn them—seems as if the Blight got there first."

Dick shrugged. "Never liked her anyways."

"Dick!" reprimanded Donna.

"If the Blight got to Azarath," commented Raven, suddenly alert. "Then this just got personal." She levitated over to Batman. "Whatever you want me to do, I'm in."

Batman grimaced slightly. "We need you to find the honorary Titans and bring them back here, to Titans Tower."

"Done." Said Raven, and flew over to Donna, who mutely handed over the Legion flight rings.

"Wait a minute." Said Batman suddenly. "You're from Azarath?"

Raven looked at him scornfully. "What do you think?"

He looked at her smugly. "I think that the only person to leave Azarath in the last decade was the Azarathian princess, who hasn't been seen again since she left."

Raven only glared at him. "Why do you think it just got personal?" she spat.

"Waitaminute. So the only girl here who _isn't_ a princess is…Donna?" questioned Terra in disbelief.

Donna blushed. "Well, officially, I'm the princess of Themysicira."

"Um…what? Terra, you're not a princess…" questioned Beastboy, confused.

"I'm the illegimate child of the King of Markovia. The bastard paid me to keep my mouth shut, but yah, I'm a princess…"

"And Donna's the Amazon princess." Said Dick.

"Whatever. Can I leave now?" questioned Raven.

"Sure. I'm programming the coordinates into your communicator. But one thing. I'm coming too." Said Cyborg, grinning.

"You don't have to—" started Raven, but Cyborg silenced her with a hand.

"Yes, I do. Who else is going to look after my little sis?"

"Yah. And Beastboy and I are coming too." Said Terra. "We all have flight rings, it will work out fine."

Raven began to get irritated. "Okay, fine. Whoever wants to come can come. But I'm leaving, now." With that she swept out, followed by Cyborg, Beastboy, Terra, Starfire, Nightwing, and Donna. Nightwing stopped in the doorway, looking back at Bruce. "Do what you want, Bruce, but be out of here by the time we get back."

"Whatever you want, Dick." Bruce smirked.

Dick shook his head in annoyance, and proceeded to the roof with the rest of the Titans and Donna.

Raven immediately took charge of the situation.

"Okay, everyone. We're going to split up and get the Titans separately. Everyone, use your Legion flight rings. We want to conserve as much power as possible. We should go to Titans East together, then split up."

The Titans nodded in agreement.

"Come on." Said Donna. The Titans leapt off the roof, some more warily then others. Steel City was only three miles away from Jump City, so it only took ten minutes to fly there. They rang the doorbell, which was answered by Bumblebee.

"Yo, Sparky. Hi Titans." She waved them in.

"Hey, Bee, who is it?" shouted a male voice from the inside.

"Come see!" she yelled back.

A redhead emerged from the inside of the house, stopping short. "Donna?" he questioned.

She smiled easily. "Hey Roy-Boy." She teased.

"Wonder Babe, good to see you!" he grinned and winked.

"Okay, stop the flirting! It was bad enough when we were thirteen, but now it's just disgusting!" commented Dick.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist." Commented Roy.

Donna turned to the others. "Why don't we crash here for the night? We're gunna have a long flight ahead of us."

Nightwing looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you and Roy dated for a while before you left?"

"Absolutely nothing." Said Donna with a smirk.

"Right." Said Nightwing in disbelief. "Well, Raven, what should we do?"

Raven grudgingly agreed to stay with Titan's East.

Speedy, Donna, and Robin walked off together, and Starfire felt a twinge of jealousy in her stomach. Exactly who _was_ Donna Troy?

**Ah, Star is getting jealous, and the plot thickens. Next part is written by Cassie. By the way, we are pulling out all the stops in this story. Anything and everything goes. Flame us, and DIE! My parents are both lawyers. We can sue you. P**


End file.
